El caso de la loba
by veroub
Summary: El fiscal Miles Edgeworth comparte un secreto con todos los abogados y fiscales de Los Ángeles. Lo que no sabe es que una niña con ninguna intención e ser ni una cosa ni otra va a desvelar su secreto...
1. Chapter 1

Miles Edgeworth regresó a su casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Cansado, revolvió el bolsillo y vio un anillo de lo que parecía ser plata. Se miró este último con, a la vez, alivio y miedo. Sabía que lo que iba a acontecer en los siguientes momentos, por lo que lo dejó todo listo y ordenado, y sin ni siquiera molestarse en coger la lujosa americana roja que por aquel momento descansaba en la silla de su despacho, se fue al bosque más cercano.

_No quiero dañar a nadie. Esto podría ser muy peligroso para mí i para cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino._

Con estas ideas en mente, y una vez llegado al bosque, volvió a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y volvió a coger el anillo. Se lo miró atentamente, y con un aire de indecisión, se lo puso. Instantes después el famoso fiscal desapareció, y lo reemplazó un hermoso lobo de piel gris que, asustado, cogió la muy cara ropa y se marcho, sin dejar rastro ni de él ni de Edgeworth.

* * *

Una niña de pelo moreno paseaba por los bosques de Los Ángeles con un aire de desdén. Buscando el altar de su madre, llevaba tres lobos a sus lados, que Dios sabe por qué se le juntaron en medio del camino. En su mano izquierda brillaba un anillo de marcasitas y cuarzo blanco en un perfecto dibujo de lo que parecía ser una luna llena brillando por la noche. Por eso y por su cara, al igual que su manera de andar y de su rápido paso, se podía decir que se había perdido en ese inmenso laberinto verde, y también que los lobos sabían adonde se dirigía, así que, vencida, se dejó guiar por ellos. Y la verdad, es que llegó en un santiamén; lo cual le sorprendió mucho, ya que no parecían haberla visto en ningún momento o en ninguna otra vida.

_¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Acaso soy un imán para los lobos? ¿Y cómo es que saben dónde me dirijo?_

Dichas preguntas se las hizo al verse enfrente del altar con un cuarto lobo mirándolo fijamente, casi como si rezara.

_¿Rezar, un lobo? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los lobos no son personas! Pero parece rezar… voy a acercarme a ver qué pasa._

Al acercarse, el lobo se giró para ver quién era, y se volvió a girar para seguir contemplando el altar. La niña, curiosa, le pregunto al animal:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-_Soy un fiscal. Me he perdido y estaba esperando a que alguien pudiera venir y me preguntase eso. ¿Usted pertenece a esta casa?_

La morena se asustó. Después de todo, hablaba con un lobo, y este le había respondido.

_¿Habré cogido las setas equivocadas? ¿Una raza alucinógena?_ _O quizás es que duermo demasiado poco… Necesito algo._

-_¿Puedo entrar en su casa? Le juro que sólo será un momento._

-S-Supongo que s-sí…- El (según dice él) _fiscal_, entró en la casa con los otros tres lobos. El cuarto se metió en el cuarto de la niña y tres minutos después, un guapo hombre de complexión atlética y unos 24 años se presentó delante suyo. Admirada por la belleza, no pudo hacer más que quedarse delante de él, con la boca abierta, y en cuanto pudo reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue irse lo más lejos de él, o al menos lo que la casa rural permitía como. Unos momentos más tarde la chica, de unos 14 años, tuvo el valor de balbucear:

-¿Q-q-quién eres y q-q-que haces aq-q-quí?- El hombre sonrió levemente.

-Soy Miles Edgeworth, un reconocido fiscal de Los Ángeles. Y el lobo con el que hablabas antes. Y otra cosa más: dudo que te esté pasando algo debido a setas alucinógenas o a cualquier otra cosa. Ni estás soñando. Simplemente es lo que tú no quieres interpretar como real: el hecho de que puedo convertirme en lobo. ¿Y usted es…?

-V-v-veronica F-f-fernandez.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth, que ahora se encontraba delante de una asustada niña llamada Veronica Fernandez, no podía creer (o no quería creer) lo que ésta llevaba en su mano derecha como un complemento o mera decoración, o hasta talismán. ¡El mismo anillo que él había utilizado momentos antes de transformarse en lobo! No sabía que pensar. Simplemente le dijo:

-Tú también puedes transformarte en lobo. O al menos en lobezno.

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡Que puedo transformarme en qué!?- Veronica gritó tan alto que casi le revienta los tímpanos al fiscal quién, sorprendido, se echó para atrás y tapó los oídos.

-E-el anillo... le deja...transformarse...

-E-e-explíquese...Por favor.

-Venga a mi oficina. Allí le explicaré con gusto todo lo que quiera saber.

FINAL DEL PRÓLOGO

* * *

Sí, ya sé que me ha quedado un poco corto, pero, al fin y al cabo, esto es sólo el prólogo, ¿no?

Las reviews serán celebradas con toda clase de fuegos artificiales. Además de que me ayudarán a corregir errores en un futuro.

PS: Si faltan letras, no me echéis la culpa a mí. Echársela a mi teclado


	2. Chapter 2

Merde. Me ha quedado corto. aún así disfrutadlo, y lo siento por las faltas, mi teclado está un poco cascadito el pobre.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La sorpresa inesperada

Edgeworth y Veronica estaban en la lujosa oficina del fiscal jefe, tomando té. La chica se había levantado y había empezado a dar vueltas por su oficina, diciendo:

-Así que dices ser capaz de convertirte en un lobo gracias a un… anillo.

-Así es. – El fiscal jamás perdía la calma, menos ante una de su "especie".

-Que curiosamente es el mismo que yo llevo en la mano, heredado, o más bien dicho, regalado, de mi madre.-No parecía entender o querer entender lo que el hombre le decía.

-Exactamente.- Edgeworth tomó un sorbo de su taza, que volvió a dejar en la mesa.

-Lo siento, pero creo que me está mintiendo. No me voy a creer que por ponerme un anillo de cuarzo y plata me pueda transformar en un lobo. Y sobre todo no me voy a creer que usted sea el que puede convertirse en lobo. Porque los lobos son criaturas muy sociables. Y usted no parece ser muy sociable que digamos.

-Los lobos tienen una fe casi ciega. Sin embargo, a usted no le veo ni una pizca de fe en mí y puede convertirse en un lobo. No depende de _todos_ los detalles el hecho de ser un lobo.

-Pues debería. Debería depender de todos los detalles, incluso de los más pequeños.

-Pues sí, coincido con usted. Sin embargo, y cambiando de tema, ¿no ve algo inusual en todo esto?

-¿El hecho de que este don sólo es otorgado a los abogados o fiscales cuando yo no quiero ser una cosa ni la otra?- Veronica se acercó para beber un sorbo más del esplendido té.

-Exactamente, Srta. Fernandez. Exactamente.

-Pues entonces explíqueme: ¿Cómo es que esto solo me tenía que pasar SÓLO A MÍ!?-Veronica acabó gritando, como en el bosque.

-Pues la verdad, no lo…-No le dio tiempo a acabar la fase antes de ver al detective y a su mayor rival, al igual que la puerta abierta.

_Wright. Phoenix Wright. Y el detective Dick Gumshoe. __Perfecto. Simplemente PERFECTO._

-¡Sr Edgeworth! Tenemos una noticia que le va a dejar anonadado.- Gumshoe sostenía un recorte de periódico en la mano.

-Por favor, si…

-¡No! ¡Tienes que leer el recorte YA, Edgeworth!- Phoenix no le iba a dejar en paz, tampoco.

-¿Me dejáis poner una palabra aunque sea de canto? ¡Estaba hablando con esta hermosa niña, probablemente sobre el recorte, y vosotros habéis interrumpido sin ton ni son! Tened un poco más de cuidado. Y vete olvidando de la subida de este mes, inspector.

-Mientras sea la subida y no el trabajo… ¿Quién es esa niña de quién estaba hablando antes?

-Soy yo.- Ambos abogado e inspector giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con ella. Una preciosa niña de ojos grises y 14 años, con uno de esos anillos tan emblemáticos ya no solo de fiscales sino de abogados también.

-Vaya, amiga… Siento haberla interrumpido. Soy el detective Gumshoe, amiga. No lo olvide.

-Así que… Una niña, ¿eh? Phoenix Wright a su servicio.

-Sí, una niña. Ahora, por favor, abandona mi oficina.- Edgeworth era rudo con él. Y la niña no sabía el porqué. Y lo preguntó.

-¿Porque es tan rudo con él, señor Edgeworth? Es muy simpático.

El abogado de azul sonrió. El de rojo se aproximó a la confusa preadolescente y le dijo:

-… Hemos tenido malos tragos que yo he tenido que sufrir más que él.- Casi no podía pronunciar por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, sin dejarle pensar.

-¿Y eso? ¿Cómo pudo ser que...?...Oh. Mierda.- Por fin lo había entendido.

-Será… Mejor que os retiréis. Usted también, Srta. Fernández. Necesito estar a solas.- Nos fuimos del despacho y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Una vez en el vestíbulo, el abogado me susurró:

-_A las séis en el Starbucks. Nos vemos allí._

Esto a Verónica la intrigó mucho porque, después de todo, ¿quién se interesaría por alguien como ella?

A no ser que fuera…

Mierda. El anillo.

* * *

Otro capítulo que me queda corto. Mierda. Ya van tres. Aún así no judgéis. Reviews serán celebradas.


End file.
